


MRE's

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is not exactly in love with their new cuisine</p>
            </blockquote>





	MRE's

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thenewpub in 20 minutes  
> The prompt was MRE's

“Holy shit am I sick of eating this crap”

“Holy shit am I sick of listening to you bitch!”

“Fuck you Dean!”

“In your dreams, princess!”

“Whatever” Sam mutters “Who the hell eats franks and beans for _breakfast >?”_

 _“People who aren't in a position to be fussy, _Sam_ ”_

Dean is completely warmed through (despite the rain that hasn't stopped in 4 days) by the heat of a truly EPIC bitch-face from his brother. Some things never change, thank fuck.

“How much longer are we gonna have to _camp_?” Sam asks looking dejectedly into the pouch his fork is sitting.

He's pretty sure it can't be called food it comes in a reheat-able pouch. At this point he'd give his left nut for a burger. Never telling Dean that though.

“Uh about another 30 seconds?” Dean says pointing covertly at the shadow stealing towards them.

“About fucking time” Sam thinks and throws his“food”at the shadow while simultaneously emptying a clip into it.

He just hopes Dean doesn't decide MRE's are suddenly a good motivator or you know FOOD.


End file.
